creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hide and Seek
Schon als kleines Kind fand ich es wunderbar, in einen so großen Haus zu leben. Es war spannend, durch die Gänge zu schleichen und immer wieder neue Dinge zu entdecken, Räume, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte und dergleichen. Ich habe viel Zeit meiner Kindheit damit verbracht, unser Haus, das schon fast eine richtige Villa ist, kennen zu lernen. Besonders toll fand ich es, dass ich mit meinen Freundinnen immer Verstecken spielen konnte, selbst wenn es draußen regnete. Ich hatte immer besonders gute Chancen auf den Sieg, denn entweder fanden die anderen mich in meinen gut ausgewählten Verstecken nicht, oder, wenn ich „es“ war, brauchte ich nur wenige Minuten, um sie aus den ihren hervorzulocken. Ja, unser Haus ist wirklich groß. Allein die Anzahl der Badezimmer beläuft sich auf sieben! Schade, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr genießen kann. Im Augenblick zittern meine Hände wie verrückt, und ich kann kaum schlucken. Der Angstschweiß rinnt mir den Rücken herunter, und das Einzige, was ein wenig gegen die Panik hilft, ist die Tatsache, dass die Anzahl der Räume im Haus ihn ein wenig länger beschäftigen wird. Vielleicht ist das meine einzige Chance, lebend hier herauszukommen. Mein Name ist Sara. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt, habe einen Freund... Na ja, hatte einen Freund. Es mag dir sicher merkwürdig vorkommen, dass ich dir in einer solchen Situation Dinge über mich erzähle, aber ich hatte schon immer einen ungeheuren Mitteilungsdrang... Wie auch immer, ich will dir erzählen, wieso ich hier unter meinem Bett liege und kaum atmen kann, ohne vor Angst zu wimmern. Heute Abend sind meine Eltern zu einer Party bei Freunden gegangen, und das bedeutet für gewöhnlich, dass sie erst gegen Morgen zurückkommen. Geschwister habe ich keine... nun, ich habe einen Bruder, aber der ist seit der Jahren irgendwo im Ausland und hat den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen. Jedenfalls war ich allein Zuhause, in dieser Nacht, und ich beschloss, meinen Freund einzuladen, um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Wir sind seit etwa einem Jahr zusammen, und bis vorhin hätte ich wirklich noch behauptet, dass wir uns gegenseitig abgöttisch geliebt haben, aber jetzt... Ich habe ihn angerufen und er schien sich über die Einladung zu freuen, meinte auch sofort, er könne in etwa zwanzig Minuten da sein. Moment... Ich höre etwas... Ist er schon hier? Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt. Vermutlich habe ich mich nur verhört. Liegt sicher an der Anspannung... Oh, verdammt, ich könnte heulen! Jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers scheint selbstständig zu zittern und meine Augen brennen von den Tränen und dem Angstschweiß, der mir von der Stirn hineinläuft. Ich lag auf dem Sofa im Erdgeschoss, als es an der Tür klingelte. Das altmodische Ding-Dong zauberte mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, und als ich aufstand, fiel mir durch eines der Fenster auf, dass es bereits dunkel war. Erik musste sich verspätet haben. Ich lief zur Tür und öffnete sie, bereit, mich ihm spielerisch an den Hals zu werfen, aber kaum hatte ich die Tür, ein hübsches Ding, allerdings aus Holz, was in der heutigen Zeit selten vorkommt, geöffnet, verwandelte sich das Blut in meinen Adern in Eis. Jemand... Schreckliches stand vor mir. Innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Person. Breite Schultern, offenbar ein Mann. Vom Körperbau her hätte es tatsächlich Erik sein können, dachte ich mir, aber dann waren da zwei Dinge, die mich irritierten. Naja, das ist wohl noch nett ausgedrückt. Sache Nummer Eins war das große und offenbar sehr scharfe Messer in seiner Hand, das im aufkommenden Mondlicht glitzerte wie ein schönes Stück Schmuck, obwohl mir dieser Vergleich erst jetzt einfällt. Das Zweite war sein Gesicht. Es war... rot, voller geronnenem Blut und schrecklich entstellt, zerschnitten und... möglicherweise auch zerhackt. An manchen Stellen sah es aus, als sei es wieder zusammengenäht worden, allerdings mehr schlecht als recht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich so schnell reagieren konnte, aber kaum, dass ich die Person, von der ich mir inzwischen sicher bin, dass es Erik ist, gesehen hatte, knallte ich die Tür auch schon wieder zu. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, lehnte ich meine Hände von innen dagegen und kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz an, der sich in mir breit machte. Was zur Hölle war das, dachte ich mir, und in diesem Moment krachte es und die Klinge, sicher zwanzig Zentimeter lang, schnellte durch die Tür hindurch. Sie blieb stecken, nur knapp vor meinem Gesicht, und dennoch vergaß ich meine Angst für einen Moment und fragte mich, ob ein Mensch ein Messer überhaupt durch fünf Zentimeter Eichenholz hauen konnte. Es dauerte genauso lange, wie Erik brauchte, um das Messer wieder herauszuziehen, bis ich begriff, dass es erstens: möglich und zweitens: völlig irrelevant war. Was in meinem Kopf schließlich obsiegte, war der Drang, wegzurennen, mich zu verstecken, Hilfe zu holen. Ich glaube, diese instinktiven Handlungsimpulse sind in jedem Menschen verankert, und da Instinkte uns schon durch die Steinzeit gebracht haben, tun wir auch oft gut daran, ihnen zu folgen. Nun, ich ignorierte meine Instinkte und blieb etwa einen Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen. Während der Kerl vor der Tür immer und immer wieder dagegen hämmerte, nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und rief: „Wer sind Sie?“. Das Hämmern, dass die Tür allerdings schon ziemlich mitgenommen hatte, verstummte, und kurz darauf vibrierte mein Handy einmal. Ich hatte eine SMS bekommen, und da ich, warum auch immer, das Gefühl hatte, ich sollte sie mir ansehen, holte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und sah mir die SMS an. Sie kam von Erik, und zuerst dachte ich: Erik wird sich verspäten oder doch nicht kommen, und ich bin alleine mit diesem Freak... Die Nachricht, gesendet mit Eriks Handy, schien von dem Kerl vor der Tür zu kommen: Mach auf, oder du wirst es bereuen. Ein einziger Satz, der dazu führte, dass mir für einen Moment hunderte Farben vor den Augen tanzten. Von diesem Moment an war mir klar, dass es Erik war, der dort vor der Tür stand. Das Hämmern begann wieder, ab und an fuhr das Messer durch das Holz und wurde wieder zurückgezogen, und es flogen schon die ersten Splitter. Das war, glaube ich, der Moment, in dem mein Verlangen nach Hilfe obsiegte. Ich rannte zum Telefon, riss den Hörer herunter und hämmerte wie verrückt die Nummer der Polizei in die Tasten. Als ich den Hörer dann zitternd ans Ohr hielt, traf mich ein psychischer Schlag in den Magen: Die Leitung war tot. Das Hämmern an der Tür trug langsam sichtbare Früchte, und in meiner Angst dauerte es einen Moment, bis mir einfiel: Ich hatte ja noch mein Handy! Ich holte es heraus und wiederholte hektisch die Prozedur mit der Nummer, hielt mir das Handy ans Ohr... und wurde erneut bitter enttäuscht. Kein Netz. Ich kreischte vor Verzweiflung und wählte sinnlos alle Nummern, die ich gespeichert hatte. Nirgendwo bekam ich eine Verbindung, nur bei einer. In meiner Panik hatte ich die Nummer von Erik gewählt, und wie um mich zu verspotten, ertönte vor der Tür sein Klingelton: Staying Alive von den Bee Gees. Die Ironie dieses Liedes wird mir erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Staying Alive. Ha. Nachdem ich diesen Ton vernommen hatte, drückte ich panisch auf Auflegen und merkte erst dann, dass ich immer noch im Flur vor der Tür stand. Es wurde langsam Zeit, mich nach einem Versteck umzusehen. Klar, jeder käme sofort auf den Gedanken, eines der Fenster zu öffnen und zu fliehen, aber... das verdanke ich meiner draufgängerischen Kindheit. Ich war acht, glaube ich, als ich mich aus einem offenen Fenster im ersten Stock gelehnt habe. Ich rutschte ab, fiel und brach mir ein Bein. Unschöne Sache, kann ich dir sagen, und ich habe auch geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass sich unsere Fenster nun lediglich einen Spalt breit öffnen lassen, auch im Erdgeschoss. Das reicht vielleicht einer Eidechse zum fliehen, aber ich passe da leider nicht durch... P''sst... ist er hier? Ich höre Schritte. Er... er bleibt stehen... und geht weiter. Gott sei dank, er geht weiter.'' Ich hatte gerade die ersten paar Stufen nach Oben erklommen, als mein Handy erneut vibrierte. Ich sah drauf, obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Nerv dafür hatte, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Erneut eine Nachricht von Erik: Du kannst laufen, dich aber nicht verstecken. Ein Zitat von Joe Luis, und weiß der Geier, woher ich das jetzt wieder weiß. Wieso fallen mir jetzt solche Nebensächlichkeiten ein, wo ich mir Sorgen um mein Leben machen muss!? Jedenfalls hatte er meinen Plan wohl durchschaut. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich in mein Zimmer gerannt und habe mich unter meinem Bett verkrochen. Der Saum hängt bis auf den Boden, sodass ich nicht zu sehen bin. Dann, bevor ich begonnen habe, dir alles zu erzählen, habe ich mir mit überaus erstaunlicher Klarheit meine Lage klargemacht: Offenbar war Erik durchgedreht, hatte sich ein Messer genommen, das Gesicht zerschnitten und dann, als er bei mir vorbeikam, irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass die Telefonleitung tot war und ich nur zu einem Handy Verbindung hatte: Zu seinem. Und jetzt liege ich hier, ohne einen Plan oder Hoffnung. Er ist da draußen, irgendwo, und ich kann hier nicht weg. Halt, Moment. Das ist die Idee. Ich hole mein Handy heraus und wähle Eriks Nummer. Ein wenig bekloppt, sicher, aber vielleicht hat es irgendeine Wirkung, wenn ich mit ihm rede? Ich drücke auf den grünen Hörer... Und zucke panisch zusammen, während ein spitzer Schrei meine Kehle verlässt: Staying Alive spielt direkt neben mir. Ich bin gelähmt vor Furcht, als ein Laut der Befriedigung ertönt und eine Hand unter das Bett greift. Sie erwischt mein Fußgelenk und zerrt mich mit brutaler Gewalt unter dem Bett hervor. Ich schreie, und als ich dann schutzlos auf dem Boden liege, sehe ich meinen Jäger zum ersten Mal vollständig: Er trägt ein T-Shirt, schwarz, mit der Aufschrift: Normal People scare me. Ich kenne dieses T-Shirt von Erik, er hat es geliebt. Nun ist es befleckt mit Blut. Ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden, ihm in das entstellte Gesicht zu sehen, erkenne nur das Glänzen, als er sein Messer erhebt. Und wahrscheinlich ist es das, was mich dazu treibt, ihm meinen Fuß in den Unterleib zu rammen. Er stöhnt und knickt zusammen, fällt auf die Knie. Ich hole erneut aus und trete ihm ins Gesicht. Mein Fuß trifft ihn nicht direkt, aber dennoch fällt er vollends zu Boden. Ich selbst keuche und rappele mich auf, mein Blick fällt auf die offene Zimmertür. Ich renne darauf zu, aber Erik hält meinen Fuß fest. Ich falle, schreie, winde mich, und letzten Endes kann ich mich befreien. Ich renne los, dummerweise an der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss vorbei und zur Treppe in den zweiten Stock. Wie gesagt, unser Haus ist groß. Ich sehe nun den großen Gang vor mir, von dem im weiteren Verlauf noch mehrere Nebengänge abzweigen. Ich renne panisch bis zum Ende und dann in den linken Gang, was, wie ich schnell bemerke, ein Fehler ist. Hier gibt es nur zwei Türen, eine zu einer kleinen Abstellkammer und eine zu einem der Badezimmer. Ich drehe mich um und eile zum Hauptgang zurück, aber schon höre ich Eriks Schritte auf der Treppe. Keine Zeit mehr! Ich renne wieder zurück und gehe ins Badezimmer. Die Tür verschließe ich natürlich auch, dann gehe ich in die Dusche, ziehe den undurchsichtigen Vorhang zu und sinke auf die Knie. Ich zittere, schwitze und wimmere leise, obwohl ich weiß, dass der kleinste Laut ihm verraten kann, wo ich mich verstecke. Ich lausche. Weiß der Himmel, wie lange ich mich schon hier verstecke. Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten bin ich aus der Dusche herausgekrochen und habe mich mit dem Ohr an die Tür gelehnt. Ich kann nichts hören. Ist Erik wieder gegangen? Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, aber ebenso hielt ich es für unwahrscheinlich, wenn nicht gar unmöglich, dass Erik so ausflippen könnte. Brrrrrm. Ich zucke zusammen, beinahe entweicht ein Schrei meiner Kehle. Es war mein Handy, das eine weitere Nachricht bekommen hat. Ich hole es mit zittrigen Fingern hervor und starre die Nachricht an. Ich weiß, wo du bist. Klopf, Klopf. Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, donnert etwas, vermutlich er, gegen die Tür und sprengt sie auf. Ich schreie und fliege zu Boden. Dann steht er über mir, lächelt auf mich herab. Mit rauer, kratziger Stimme murmelt er: „Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr davonlaufen.“ Dann kniet er sich zu Boden und hebt meinen Kopf. Ich kann nichts tun, bin wie gelähmt vor Angst. Und als er mir das Messer an die Kehle setzt, sehe ich in seine Augen. Eriks Augen sind immer braun gewesen, braun wie Schokolade, aber diese hier... sind blau. Das ist nicht Erik. DAS IST NICHT... Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang